


Iscariot

by indiantaylor



Series: A/B/O Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Lancelot (Merlin), Alpha/Omega, Camelot, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiantaylor/pseuds/indiantaylor
Summary: Arthur Pendragon learns of Merlin's death after drinking the poison in his stead. He becomes inconsolable, unsure of where these feelings are coming from, his Alpha forces him to stay sick thinking his mate is dead. When the cure takes effect twenty-four hours later, Arthur finds himself miraculously healed.With the threat of war imminent, Arthur is torn between his duty as Prince and his blossoming feelings for Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A/B/O Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724353
Comments: 36
Kudos: 542





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day King Bayard of Mercia was coming to celebrate the treaty between the two kingdoms. Arthur had been finding odd jobs for Merlin to do, keeping his servant busy and hopefully out of trouble. He'd just seen the male talking with a young beta woman, Gaius there as well. Seeing his 'beta' servant Merlin smiling doppily at the girl had struck a chord with him, his Merlin shouldn't be smiling at anyone but him. Of course he wasn't actually sure the male was a beta, he had no defining scent, his attitude at times came across a bit alpha especially when they argued, but when Gwen had been thrown in the dungeon, Arthur could have sworn Merlin was an omega with the way he attempted to console her and yet worked with Gaius. Merlin was a mystery all his own, he could talk all day but never say anything about himself.

Calling Merlin to his Chambers he had him find his finer clothes, knowing he needed something durable yet light in case of an attack. The material held the strong scent of alcohol, meat, and sweat, not at all a pleasant combination, add to that the stale scent from it sitting in his cupboard, he wasn't sure how he'd lived with it in his room all this time.

Watching the servant as he shifted through different fabrics, finally picking up the coat, scrunching his nose cutely. He couldn't help but smile, finding his servant's presence enjoyable, he loved watching the male concentrate on his work. The beta always hummed under his breath a sweet tune (one Arthur had never heard before), a small smile tugging at his lips. It had distracted the blonde more times than he could count, but he never complained. 

"Oh gosh, when was this cleaned?" Merlin asked, holding his thin hand against his nose in hopes of blocking the smell from his delicate senses. It was moments like this Arthur thought he was an omega, beta's not having a strong sense of smell. 

"'Dunno, last year some time." He replied, his hands on his hips while he unconsciously flexed. His voice always going deeper when around his servant. Not that the dark haired man was looking at him, but it was the thought that counted. 

"Did it end in a food fight?" Merlin asked, shaking the coat before presenting it to Arthur to try on. His hands accidentally skimming the blonde's neck. The older had to fight to repress his shiver, the servant's hands although calloused, were very soft, his fingers cool against his neck.

Glad he was behind the Prince so he could hide his blush easier, he answered. "I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court, are a mystery to me." He said, moving to brush a few things from the broad shoulders of his master. "I've never been to something like this before." He meant to whisper that last part, however Arthur being mere centimeters from him, heard.

Trying to hold in his snickering. He had spent most of the afternoon thinking up the perfect revenge for his Merlin talking to the beta today. Plus his wolf had been dying to show how well it could provide for his servant. "Well then, let's change that. Tonight you will be going-"

"You mean I get to go with you! I mean, I-I get to go as yo-your..." Merlin tried not to get his hopes up, Kara would be there and he couldn't wait to see her again. He felt a strange pull to her, as if his magic was telling him to watch her, he was unsure if it was good or bad. Plus there was all that weird tension between Gwen and himself, also he couldn't help but think of Arthur stealing glances at him all night. His ears began to burn just thinking about Arthur's not so secret glances. Wanting those sky blue eyes on him at all times.

"Not quite," Arthur said, beginning to remove his coat. He could feel Merlin's excitement dwindle. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run empty." Handing the offensive smelling cloth to Merlin he began walking toward his surprise. His smile grew once he thought of Merlin in the outfit he'd picked out, his alpha enjoying the thought of the male in clothes he'd picked. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing?"

"Is this outfit not good?" He asked motioning to the red shirt, brown jacket combo he'd been wearing every other day this week. Making the alpha think about raising his allowance so the male could buy some other clothes, or maybe asking the tailor to do it as a gift to the younger. 

"No." The blonde said, moving out from behind the changing screen. His excitement growing. "See, tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He ducked behind the screen grabbing the heavy red tunic, a gold dragon stitched in the chest, the tight black pants made of material that stretched, a thick red cape that had once belonged to Arthur but was too small now, and a hat he'd stolen from his mother's old things. His smile only widened when he looked at Merlin. 

"You can't be serious!" The raven-haired male replied. The look of defeat and humiliation only making Arthur happier about the punishment he'd thought of. Besides, he knew Merlin got cold easily, hopefully the fabrics would keep him warmer while also covering his thin frame from other alpha's eyes.

That thought made Arthur blink a few times, he shouldn't be thinking about Merlin courting alphas, in fact he shouldn't care who Merlin courts. These thoughts pushing his mood further down. "I expect to see you there on time, with my clothes laundered and all the buttons polished. In these robes tonight." Arthur said, his alpha voice slipping a bit without him realizing. 

The servant's head bowed in respect, his wolf showing submission to the prince's as well, before taking everything and leaving. Heading down to the royal laundry area. Muttering angrily under his breath. 

Gwen was standing at a tub of soapy water herself, carefully cleaning Morgana's nightclothes, while a beautiful black dress was hanging from a line next to her. She smiled politely at him, her mood improving now he was here. With a huff Merlin set down all the clothes on a board next to him and began filling a tub adding the oils along with soaps. Aggressively throwing Arthur's breeches, undershirt, and socks in. Gwen couldn't help but laugh, the red and blue feathers of the hat peaking out of the pile of clothing Merlin had brought in.

"Rough day?" She asked, turning back to her tub. Finding his company enjoyable. Everyone enjoyed the young man's company, he had a way of putting people at ease, while also being supportive, and nonjudgmental. 

"His Royal Highness, has given me a list of chores that I couldn't possibly complete today! I didn't have time to get stuff for Gaius, I'm supposed to help in the kitchens, Arthur's socks stink, plus he expects me to go to the feast in this outrageous..." Merlin let out a been restless since Bayard's court had joined them.

"Is there any way I can help?" She asked, wanting to help lessen his burdens. She felt the need to protect him since she'd met him, not fully understanding why. His delicate features, dark hair, and electric blue eyes, drawing her in. He was so bright, like the sun, yet so calm like the moon, it was hard to hate him. 

"I'm okay, thanks Gwen." He responded. Immediately getting back to his work, but feeling better now that he'd talked it out. Once he'd finally finished cleaning Arthur's clothes he went back to the male's chambers, cleaning the room, then getting a bath started, and going down to fetch more wood to place in the Prince's room. He then helped the alpha change into his training uniform, polished the silver decorations in his room, dusted the armory, came back two hours later to help him change out. And after all that was finished he helped bring food out from the kitchens, re-cleaned Arthur's room, and helped the Prince bath then dress.

"Merlin, why aren't you ready?" Arthur asked, not liking how tired the younger appeared, worried he'd giving his servant too much today. He hadn't talked much since returning from the armory, and the prince's wolf didn't like that. 

Instead of his usual sarcastic reply the male excused himself and went to clean up before getting into the ridiculous robes Arthur wanted him to wear. 

Standing in the hall while everyone watched the signing of the treaty, Merlin couldn't help but be glad for the thick yet soft tunic he wore, the cape draped around him keeping the cold from reaching him, smelling faintly of Arthur putting him at ease, the material of the pants also soft and allowed him to move around freely. He wanted to know how Arthur knew his measurements, but that thought was for another day.

"I like your hat." Gwen whispered, trying to keep in her smile. Arthur took that moment to look at him, his smirk causing butterflies to erupt in Merlin's stomach. Looking away he made eye contact with Kara, looking up at his hat in embarrassment he quickly took it off and began fixing his hair, catching not only Gwen's attention but Arthur's as well.

"She's pretty... For a handmaiden, I mean." Gwen said, trying to sound casual.

"She's pretty for a princess too." He replied, averting his attention back on the treaty signing. He didn't notice Arthur's smile drop, nor Gwen's. His attention on the alphas in front of them. Everyone began clapping as the servants rushed to fill the tables with the food the cooks had been preparing. Some running to get the wine the king had asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast began, Merlin standing to the side with a pitcher of wine just for Arthur, he'd refilled his cup twice already, even though it had just begun. He stood watching Bayard speak, entranced by the man's accent. The hall brightly lit with candles and torches. It was something he found to be incredible.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Kara, she'd been jittery since the beginning of her king's speech, her anxiety messing with his wolf as well. He watched as she does from the room, her eyes begging him to follow. Setting his pitcher down he chased her out into the hall.

"Merlin, I can't believe... I didn't know..." She started, her voice coming out quietly afraid they'd be overheard. "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur." Her eyes were deceptively wide, sparkling in the torchlight.

"Woah, slow down." He calmed, his attention stolen at the mention of the prince. "Start from the beginning." His wolf snarling with the thought of harm coming to their alpha. 

"Two days ago I was bringing Bayard his evening meal." She began, pitching her voice a bit higher in stress, her large blue eyes darting around widely. Without thinking he reached forward, his hand finding hers in a way meant to bring comfort. "I didn't knock, he wasn't expecting me..." She rambled, "if he finds out I told you he'll kill me." She said, letting out a large exhale, her scent hadn't spiked due to the stress, nor had her heart rate risen, but he played that off as her being in shock.

"I won't let that happen." Merlin soothed. "Now tell me what you saw." His own blue eyes not leaving hers. He needed to know what was going to happen, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened. 

Taking a deep breath she started talking. "Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He wants the kingdom for himself " she let out a sigh, visibly calming down. "He thinks that if he's able to kill Arthur, Uthur's spirit will be broken and Mercia will be able to control Camelot." A servant passed by further down the corridor, forcing them to stop talking, each of them watching the man pass.

"Okay, so what did he do with the goblet?" He asked, leaning closer while also releasing her hand. He already had his suspicions, he just hoped he was wrong.

"He wants to kill Arthur using the goblets. I saw him putting something in it." Shel looked around again, her large blues eyes filling with tears. "I shouldn't he'll kill me!"

"Please tell me what he did!" He insisted. When she didn't immediately reply he asked, "Was it posion?" She nodded silently, giving the raven-haired male the answer he needed before he ran back into the banquet hall, Kara staying behind.

When Merlin made it back into the room, Arthur was lifting the goblet to his lips. His wolf was clawing at him, begging him to stop the alpha. Without thinking the young man shouted, "Stop! It's poisoned don't drink it!" he rushed to the prince taking the cup from him.

Uthur watched the male come closer. "What?" He demanded, not liking that this boy had disrupted an important occasion, again.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" The blonde asked. He knew his father's patience was wearing thin, and he did not want to see the servant get punished again. His wolf had already been upset the first time.

The younger looked at him pleadingly before steeling his expression. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." He accused, looking directly at said alpha. Who pulled his sword out, along with all his men. The knights of Camelot doing the same. The young man's confidence waned once he was surrounded, the shine from the swords causing his wolf to whine in his head.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uthur demanded, his voice calm. "You're outnumbered." He announced, hearing more guards rushing in from the hallways.

"I will not be treated this way. This is an outrage." Bayard shouted, looking around the room to see they were infact outnumbered. His alpha not taking kindly to being challenged by a beta. A servant no less.

"On what grounds do you have to issues this challenge?" The king asked, now speaking to the raven-haired male. The blonde had left his side rushing to the beta's, not enjoying the look of fear on his servant's face. 

"I'll handle this." The prince said, "Merlin, you idiot. Have you been at the slow gin again?" he asked, hoping the younger would take the bait. He ushered Merlin closer to his seat, knowing he'd be better protected closer to the king. He didn't think however, how the king's dominance would affect the dark haired younger who began to tremble, unnoticeably. If it weren't for the prince's steadying hand, the younger's legs would have given out by the alpha pheromones alone.

"Tell me, why you think it's poisoned. Now." Uthur said, his voice never changing, but something in it showing his impatience.

"Yes sire," He said, looking the king in the eye, but showing he meant no threat. "he was seen lacing it." The room held it's breath at this. Everyone looking between the raven-haired man and the Kings. 

"By whom." The Alpha urged, now seeing the way his son was watching the younger. He knew that look, and he didn't approve. It was the same look he'd given his mate all those years ago.

"I can't say." Merlin said, his eyes flicking to Kara's as she hid behind a pillar, her face oddly emotionless.

Uthur let out a deep breath. "Pass me the cup." He said, his son quickly handing it over. The alpha looked down at it before addressing the other man. "If what you say is true, then you have nothing to fear." He said, holding the goblet out slightly. He watched the man put his sword away, feeling conflicted about his next move. "No," he shook his head when the man reached for it. "if this does prove to be poison then I want to have my way with you." He turned to his son, hoping this would help the younger learn to control his servant better. Holding the goblet out towards the troublesome raven-haired male, "You." He commanded, his voice finally raising to show his anger. 

"But if it is poison then he'll die." Arthur said, stopping his servant from stepping forward.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uthur said, his eyes not leaving the boy. He watched as the young man shakily grabbed the goblet. Turning back to Bayard, "And if he was lying you may have him for whatever you see fit." He went back around to his seat, watching as his son fretted about his servant.

"No, no, no, no. It's alright." The sorcerer said, his eyes never leaving Mercia's king. Raising the goblet he drank. Feeling completely fine, the tension in the room mounting as everyone waited. He turned to look at his master, "It's fine." he said confused, the blonde letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking at the cup for a second before his expression changed quickly to one of pain, his omegan smell coming out as the poison flushed his system with chemicals to combat the potions he used to hide his scent. Quickly crumpling to the floor as he began choking on air. The smell of his distress and pain calling out to the alpha's in the room.

"Take Bayard and his company to the dungeon." The king commanded, his eyes on the weak omega laying on the floor. Arthur and Gaius discussing what could be wrong with him. His wolf snarling and snapping at him for endangering the servant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI I decided that in Arthurian times Omega's no matter their social standing were something to be cherished. The reason Merlin hides his status is because Male Omegas are sought after by royalty to produce strong heirs, because he was going to Camelot he didn't want to be forced into a life where he no longer has choices and freedom.

Arthur had Merlin over his shoulder, rushing through the castle to get to Gaius' chambers. When the omega threw up down his back, he paid no mind. His omega was in pain and he needed to get him taken care of, soon. He could hear Gaius and Gwen behind him talking about Merlin, but his mind wasn't allowing him to hear. Letting out another pained whine, weakly gripping the blonde's shirt before he began gagging again, nothing left in him to come out. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about the fact he'd gotten it all out, or worried with the small amount of food his servant had eaten.

Finally getting into the healers chambers, the alpha gently laid his servant on the sick bed, helping strip off his shirt, shoes, and socks, carefully wiping the vomit and tears from his face. Gwen handed the goblet to Gaius before getting some cloth and water to help cool the pale male off. The prince sat next to his omega with his brows furrowed, unable to control his wolf. It kept alternating between snarling and whining wanting to both find the person who did this and kill them, and stay there to help soothe and care for his omega.

"There's something stuck inside the cup." The old alpha said, pulling a translucent petal out with his tweezers. Holding it up to the light so he could see distinct yellow around the edges and it's teardrop petal, immediately recognizing the flower., He hoped he was wrong as he rished to his books flipping open to the page with the Mortaeus Flower, comparing what he had with the picture. There were no doubts about it now, his young ward had ingested a deadly poison. "I found it. I believe it comes from the Mortaeus Flower." Arthur stood, coming to read the passage along with Gaius. They both had to ignore their wolf's at the omega's pitiful whine. His wolf having found comfort in the Prince's. "The antidote can be made from the leaf of the very same flower. They can be found deep with in the forest in the caves of Balor." He said, looking to the other occupants of the room. "It says here the flower grows at the base of the Mortaeus tree." He finished, flipping to the next page in case there was more. 

There was a sketch of a lizard like creature, it's wings extended, sharp claws displayed, while it's forked tongue was caught mid flick. No doubt a dangerous and territorial beast. It looked about the size of a horse, and strong than anything he'd faced as of late. The young alpha had a feeling he would be finding for himself pretty soon, if his assumptions were anything to go off of. "That doesn't look particularly friendly." 

"Cockatrice, it guards the forest." The elder supplied. "It's venom is extremely potent, one drop would mean certain death." The omega let out another pained whine, his skin ghastly pale while he continued to sweat, his frail body attempting to combat the poison, writhing around uselessly against the pain. The blonde looked over, his concern growing each time he looked to his omega. "Few who have gone in search of the flower have made it back alive." 

He continued to watch his servant writhe in pain, making up his mind. "Sounds like fun." His wolf readily agreed, they needed to find a way to help their omega. He couldn't let the younger die, not when he'd saved his life, again. 

"Arthur, it's too dangerous!" The physician protested.

He stopped in front of the alpha, "If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" he already knew the answer but needed to hear it. Needed to know there was no other option, so that when he left the omega's side it would be for a definite reason. 

The elder alpha looked down in shame and heartbreak, "It says he'll die within four to five days. The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death." They all looked at Merlin, his whining having died down since the alpha had gotten closer. 

He had taken up the seat next to the sick bed again, running the back of his hand over the omega's cheek. Gaius and Gwen got to work getting the other things ready while Arthur said his farewell. "I shall be back. You aren't dying on me, who else am I meant to annoy?" He said, leaving a kiss on the younger's temple, the skin feeling hotter than his armor on a summer afternoon. "I promise I'll be back." He whispered before leaving. "Gwen, when you get the chance perhaps putting him in one of my shirts will help." He said as he made his way across the room. "I'll leave it on my table."

Heading straight for his room, he changed out of his formal wear and put on his chain mail, rushing to his father's quarters to find the man leaving them. "I have found a cure. It's a flower found in the caves of Balor." 

"Absolutely not." The king said, walking down to the war room, his council already waiting for him. "What's the point of having people taste for you if you're going to die anyway?" He asked, he was on edge, his own wolf snapping at him for allowing the omega to suffer.

"Father I won't fail if that's what you think." The prince argued, "I can't allow Merlin to die, he has saved my life, twice."

"I can't have my only son risking his life for some servant boy, even if he is an omega." He said, ignoring his wolf whining at him.

"Why, because he's worthless to you." The blonde said, his wolf growing increasingly restless at the thought of watching his manservant die.

"No, because he's worth less than you." The king simply said, like it was the obvious answer. 

"I can't stand by and watch my omega die." The younger retorted, not aware that he'd let slip that information. Also unaware of when he'd started thinking Merlin's belonged to him. 

If his father heard he made no mention of it, "Then don't watch." turning around and walking away, ending the discussion. 

Watching his father walk away, the alpha had to reign in his wolf. The thought of Merlin dying before had hurt him, but now knowing that Merlin was not only an omega, but the omega his wolf had chosen, he wasn't sure if he could make it through.


	4. Chapter 4

Trudging to his room, he wasn't sure he'd be able to go back to the physician's chambers and witness the younger die a slow and painful death. His wolf had been howling in agony just thinking about it. Making it to his chambers he none to gently threw his sword and belt down, noting that the blue shirt he left out was gone. Pacing to the fire he tried to keep his pain in. The scent of distressed omega filling every inch of the castle.

"Say what you'd like about our food, but you can't beat our feasts when it comes to entertainment." Morgana said, leaning against the doorframe, her dress still on with her hair pinned back expertly. The alpha wolf was always beautiful, but like most beautiful things in the world she was also deadly, known to attack if she didn't agree with something she was told.

"Morgana I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright." He said, turning away from the woman he thought of as a sister, in a vain attempt to hide his pain.

"Why, I was quite looking forward to hitting one of those men round the head with a ladle." She said, walking closer, he moved away with his back still to her. Not sure if he could handle the look in her eyes tonight.

"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men." He replied, thankful she was here to keep him distracted. His wolf's anguish starting to affect him as well. He didn't care that his scent had soured, the smell of his distress filling the room. He looked at the fire, his profile on display for her.

"Yes, but why let the boys have all the fun?" She teased, watching his face turn from pain to confusion, then flicker to amusement before falling flat. "Spare me the lecture I've already heard it from Uthur." She said, her voice rising in anger.

He turned back around, his mind drifting back to his omega left dying in Gaius' chambers. "If it's any consolation he won't let anyone have any fun." He said, his somber mood clearly getting his point across.

Morgana didn't miss a beat, always knowing exactly what to say. "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." She said, her tone strong and even.

Quickly turning around, his eyes finding hers. "You think I should go?" He asked, searching her face, needing some kind of confirmation. 

"It doesn't matter what I think." She responded, letting the prince choose for himself. She'd always been good at that, letting others decide their fate. Her roundabout way of speech always making you think.

"If I don't make it back who will become the next king of Camelot?" He asked, surprising himself when it sounded like Uthur's voice in his head. "It's more than just my life at stake here. I can't risk Camelot." He hadn't realized he was standing in front of her until now, seeing her green eyes tracking his movements, her gaze never once faltering.

"What kind of king does Camelot want? A ruler who does what his father tells him to, or one who goes out and fights for what's right? Risking his life for that of a 'lowly' servant." She asked moving to grab his sword to present it to him. Her intelligent eyes noting the moment he'd made his decision, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"I'll need a distraction." He said, taking his belt off the table to secure it around his waist, then adding his sword to it. Morgana smiled, glad she was able to help, but knowing she was far from finished.

Arthur snuck down to the stables, passing a few guards but none seemed to notice him, their attention on the window of Gaius' chambers. Merlin's scent spurring him on while distracting everyone else. Luckily he was able to saddle his horse, adding the Camelot crests so he could travel undisturbed. Once he'd mounted his horse he took off, not stopping for anything, finding his path surprisingly clear. He knew the woods were about a days ride away, he just hoped he could get there faster.

As if by magic his horse didn't slow down, riding through the night and most of the afternoon. When he'd tried to stop for a break the horse just kept going. He reached the forest in no time, heading in the direction he hoped a cave would be in. Once reaching a small group of trees, he dismounted, hoping to give his horse a break. Slowly walking with it through the mist only to come across a beautiful young woman.

Tying his horse up, he approached her, she smelt like an omega but there was something off about it. Ignoring this he walked closer, "Are you alright?" He asked. Something about her face was familiar, but he was unable to place it. She wasn't even looking at him, but rather over his shoulder into the woods.

She screamed, her eyes on the monster rapidly approaching. It was the Cockatrice. as expected the monster was quite large, it's scales were thick, hard to cut through, it's tongue flicking towards him while it hissed gaining footing forcing Arthur to back further and further away. The monster took a swipe at him, narrowly missing the blonde. He slashed his sword back at it only for him to miss, his sword thudding on the ground. The monster lunged again, snapping it's large jaws at him. Arthur just barely lifting his sword to deflect the blow. The Cockatrice lept at him, growing agitated as it was unable to catch him. Arthur rolled under it, barely being missed by it's claws, getting to his feet swiftly, he turned back around throwing his sword, stricking the creature piercing it's soft underbelly. Letting out a sigh of relief, he rose to his feet slowly.

Remembering the woman he turned to look at her, finally taking in her tattered red dress, large eyes full of an indiscernible emotion, her scent lady his nose itchy, something about her not sitting right with him. She had a large red wound on her arm, and appeared to be standing on her own now. "It's alright I won't hurt you." He said taking a step toward her. Watching her shrink in on herself, her eyes widening. "Who did that to you?" He asked, suspecting the answer.

"My master." She had a strange accent, her voice not conveying the correct emotions, but again Arthur ignored it. His mind too occupied on Merlin, needing to get back to his mate. "He hurt me so I ran away. But then I got lost." She looked around, eyes falling to the dead Cockatrice, "Please don't leave me!"

"I won't." He promised, still keeping his distance from her. His wolf agitated by her presence.

She looked at him hopefully, her blue eyes staring into his. "You can take me away from here?" She asked.

"Not yet," He answered. Moving past her, he unceremoniously yanked his sword from the creature, then made his way over to his horse. Searching for supplies. "There is something I must get first." He turned to look at the cave, her eyes following. The magic within the cave calling to her.

"Why have you come to the caves?" She asked, forcing herself to look away. Facing the prince once more.

"I'm looking for something." He said, checking to make sure he had enough provisions for both of them to make the journey back. "It can only be found here."

"What is it?" She asked, giving him a small smile. "I know this area, perhaps I could help you." That sentence would have resonated with the blonde, had he been listening, his wolf was whining as it felt Merlin's pain, taking all his attention away from the girl. 

However he was trying to be polite, answering her questions without actually thinking about it. "It's a flower, it can only be found in the caves, it's very rare."

"The Mortaeus flower?" She asked, her smile growing. "I know where they are, I'll show you." She said. Arthur only nodded, moving closer with his horse to find a good place to hide it from creatures lurking here.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling torches and his flint rocks from his bags he lit two torches and gave one to the woman, his mind too preoccupied with Merlin to ask her name. They traveled through the caves, Arthur letting her lead while he checked around them for anything hiding. There didn't appear to be any other monsters hiding, the trek through the tunnels long and full of twists and turns. The further they went the more suspicious of this woman he became. She hadn't said a word since stepping foot inside, a sly grin on her face as they went. 

He could feel Merlin's omega reaching out to him. It was trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand what. It's pain the only thing his alpha was able to pick up on. The thoughts of how Merlin's wolf was able to communicate at such distance without them being bonded, not even crossing his mind. All he could think about was getting that flower and getting back to his omega where he would be able to scent the male and put them both at ease. 

Finally coming to a stop she motioned to the wall opposite them. There were a few flowers growing out of a hole in the wall. Stopping to take in his surrounding, he noticed a large chasm in the way of him getting the flowers a thin walk away made of stone leading to the ledge he needed to get to. Looking for anything that might be down there he turned to the omega girl, "Stay back from the edge. And don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Holding his torch higher, he began to slowly make his way across, cursing his armor for weighing so much when the groaning and cracking under his feet seemed to grow. Hearing the woman begin to chant he turned to her, "What are you doing?" He shouted feeling the ground under him shake and crumble. Knowing if he went back, he'd have to fight of a sorceress, he dropped his torch and lept for the ledge, just barely making it as the walk way was gone. He held on to the ledge, his armor weighing him down, his feet scrambling to find purchase.

"I must say, I am quite disappointed, I expected so much more." She said, her scent washing away to give way to her neutral scent of a beta. The smirk on her lips growing as she felt the prince's determination falter. She watched as he struggled, his arms shaking from the strain of holding himself up. The chest piece of his armor digging into his throat, keeping him from taking deep breaths while also making it harder for him to lift himself up.

A hissing and scuttling sound resounded in the cave, drawing both of their attention. On a high ledge appeared an arachnid, this one larger than the ones he'd seen in the woods. Its body about the size of his torso, with razor sharp pincers. It's beady eyes staring him down hungrily. Determined to get away from it, Arthur scooted his body to the left. Watching as it jumped down to the ledge right above the one he was clinging to. Drawing his sword he waited, hanging on with just one arm. Growling at the creature as it approached. It jumped down to his ledge a few meters away from him, swinging, at it he missed, but caused it to move back. It screeched at him before lunging, narrowly missing his arm. Taking another swing at it he landed a blow, aggravating it. Lunging towards him again, he cut it, watching it fall as it screeched, most likely calling out to others.

"Very good, but he won't be the last. I shall you leave you here. For it is not your destiny to die at my hand, Arthur Pendragon." And with that she left, plunging the area into darkness.

"Who are you?" He yelled, growling when he received no response. Feeling the severity of this situation, Arthur began to think. His mind working overtime to figure out a solution. Without light he wouldn't be able to see, he couldn't defend himself from more of those arachnid, he'd thrown his sword onto the ledge to free his hand. He couldn't just hang there, he would die before anyone could come save him.

The cave around him began to glow, he hadn't heard her footsteps, but that didn't mean she wasn't there, seeing a ball of light float up beside him. "Come on then! Finish me!" He shouted, watching the enchanting light as it stopped near his hands, giving him the feeling of safety and warmth. He could almost hear Merlin's voice, encouraging him to follow the light. Telling him that he was still alive and that he would support his alpha no matter what.

This ball of light seemed to be all he needed, pulling himself up. He sat moved so he could sit in the ledge catching his breath. Merlin's wolf purring in his mind, the omega showing his approval for Arthur's strength and determination. Picking up his sword he looked around him, there was no one else in the cave but himself, this magical glowing ball the same shade of ice blue as his omega's eyes. That seemed to put him more at ease as he rose to his feet once more. The ball moved upwards, signalling it was time for Arthur to move. He however couldn't stop himself from looking at the flowers, he needed to get at least one. 

Hearing more screeching his eyes found more arachnid making their way to him from where the first one had fallen. Slowly moving over he got a flower, clinging to the rock wall for support. His leather gloves not doing anything to help him. Ripping them off with his teeth he began to climb, the light encouraging him to continue. The arachnid slowly gaining on. Refusing to look down, he felt his omega encouraging him to climb. Merlin's voice telling him to go faster, he could see the trees, and feel the wind as it started to come through the cave. The sound of scuttling growing louder in his ears as he continued to climb.

Finally making it out, he expected the creatures to follow him. Pulling his sword and looking around, he found nothing. Taking a second to breathe he righted himself before moving in the direction he'd left his horse hoping it was still there.

As the morning sun started to make way, Arthur mounted his horse. Steering back towards Camelot. His heart thrumming happily, his wolf clawing at him to get back to his omega, it's pain resonating in him. Again, his horse rode straight through, not needing to stop, he was impressed and would commend the stable hands later, but right now he needed to get back.

Upon arrival he was stopped by the knights on the drawbridge. Cedric pulling out his sword. "You are under arrest. By order of the king." He declared, his eyes sympathetic to Arthur's rage. "I'm sorry, sire." He said helping the prince down from his horse before taking his sword and dagger from him, and escorting him to the prison, his horse being led back to the stables.


	6. Chapter 6

Uthur met him down there, the look of disapproval clear on his face. "Remove you armor." He demanded, watching his son to see if there was any damage. "What were you thinking, why did you go after I told you not to? Risking your life for this servant boy, I don't care that he's an omega." Motioning to a guard to grab the armor, "Return that to his room, along with his sword and dagger." The man bowed before walking out. Returning his angered stare to his son. 

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in. He knew what would happen if he drank that. But he did it anyway. He saved my life. Father, I couldn't watch my omega die, knowing I could do something to help him!" Arthur said, watching as his father paced in front of him. "There's more. There was a woman at the mountain, she knew I was coming, knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who poisoned my chalice."

"Of course it was." Uthur said, his hatred and anger blinding him. He didn't want his suspicions to be correct, he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing she was still alive. 

Arthur dug through his pouch, producing the flower. "I don't care what you do to me. You can lock me in the stocks for a week a month even, leave me here with no food, it doesn't matter. Just make sure Gaius gets this." He pleaded, handing over the delicate yellow flower, it's fragrance quite refreshing given that it was poison.

Arthur could only watch in horror as his father took the flower and crushed it. "You have to learn, there's a right and a wrong way of doing things." He said, grinding the flower in his fist. Watching as his son's hope seemed to disappear entirely, his blue eyes that reminded Uthur so much of his late wife filled with tears. "I'll see you let out in a week." He said, turning away from the scene before Arthur could change his mind. Tossing the flower to the ground outside the cell, "You can get yourself a new servant. One that I hope will be a beta." he stormed off ignoring the tears filling his son's eyes. Heading out he ordered his guards to lock the door.

Watching the door shut and the lock click loudly, Arthur lunged for the flower, stretching his arm as he desperately reached for it. Scrambling backwards once he had it. He sat against the wall, his wolf howling in agony as it felt Merlin's pain. His own wolf trying to reach out and provide some comfort. When the pain began to increase he couldn't hold in his whine, feeling his mate's death coming was tearing him in half.

One of the guards rushed off to inform the king of Arthur's state. He'd seen many men die from the agony of losing their true mate. The one left stood outside the door trying to reassure the young prince they would get him help. Nothing seemed to get through to him though, his whines increasing in pitch until he suddenly stopped. 

Arthur sat there, staring at the wall, curling up when the whines and groans in his head got too loud. He knew what it meant when they stopped and he could only hope he didn't have to hear that. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't picture how he would react to learning Merlin died.

Unsure how long he sat there, the guards throwing him uncomfortable and even worried glances (none of them agreeing with the king's decision), Gwen arrived with some simple food. He didn't even move as she set it down. Waiting until she was at the entrance to the cell, he staggered to his feet. "Wait a moment." He demanded, his voice horse and weak, holding back the growl once he caught Merlin's scent on her. Moving to the food he picked up the plate only to set it back down. "I couldn't possibly eat this it's disgusting." He said, setting the plate back down and going back to sit down. "The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone." He watched as Gwen looked at the guard then went to pick up the plate.

She was gone for only a few seconds when he heard a commotion outside. Hoping she was able to get the flower to Gaius. He could do nothing to help as he doubled over in pain, the fire in his soul burning him from the inside out, he could only imagine how much worse it must have been for Merlin.

His wolf began to writhe in agony, the pain causing him to scream. He curled in on himself, trying to keep it in, but he couldn't. His wolf was losing it's mate and he hadn't even had the chance to court him yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The loud whining and groans stopped, the pain in his soul no longer present, instead he felt utterly empty. There was nothing left of him. His entire being felt so void and out of place, there was nothing but the crushing emptiness of his soul. Arthur's frayed nerves had gone numb, he was no longer in charge of his body, just a bystander inside it. A loud howl left him, shaking the walls around him. That was the last thing he remembered before his wolf took over. All the guards rushed forward, trying to see what had caused the commotion.

Arthur's normally proud posture was gone now his body had slumped over, his eyes staring blankly ahead of himself without a trace of light, the normally mesmerizing blue had become a dull pale color, his usual sun-kissed skin was a deathly pale, if it weren't for the tears falling from his eyes in a continuous stream along with the broken wheeze of an exhale, they would have thought he died. Some of the guards even wished he did, not wanting the young prince to go through such an ordeal.

Uthur came rushing down to the cells, he'd heard the heartbroken howl from the war room, and knew immediately who it belonged to. Upon entering he found Arthur laying next to a pile of his own vomit, his body spasming wildly. Guards attempting to keep his head from hitting against anything. Taking control immediately, Uther commanded. "You there!" He pointed to the nearest guard, "Take my son to his room, we need to wait for this to pass before we move him." Turning to a small servant girl holding a plate he knew to have been for his son, "Get Gaius, now!" he demanded. Helping support his son on the right side they carried his dead weight through the castle to Arthur's chamber. The king trying to ignore the fact Arthur's breathing had gotten even more shallow each exhale accompanying a small whine of pain; and if that didn't cause enough problems for them, perhaps the fact that Arthur didn't seem to have a clue what was going on as Uthur tried muttering reassurances to him. Laying him on his bed, the prince stopped moving all together for a second it appeared he wasn't breathing, until that loud whine was heard.

It took only a few minutes for the old physician to come hobbling in, his eyes red-rimmed and full of tears. "You called." He stated, bowing. His clothes the same ones he wore to the feast, hair a disheveled mess. Uthur felt guilty for pulling the old man from his own grief, but he couldn't allow his son to die, not when he was so young.

Uthur could see the heartbreak on Gaius' face, but that didn't matter as much as his son right now. "He's having a fit of some kind." Uthur said pointing to his son who was only twitching occasionally, the never ending tears falling from his empty blue eyes. There was a trail of vomit leaking from his mouth and drying on his chin. His clammy skin was losing color rapidly and there was no doubt he wouldn't come out of this unscathed

Nodding to acknowledge the king, the elder stepped forward, setting his examine kit on the short dresser next to Arthur's bed. He started by checking his pulse, his breathing, and his pupil dilation, then moved on to a more in-depth examination, asking servants to bring him things and even going as far as kicking Uthur out when the man began to pace anxiously. Telling the guards to keep anyone, who wasn't assisting him, out.

A few hours later Gaius emerged, his aged face drawn taught and wiped clear of his emotion. "I have given him a sleeping draught and something for the pain." He announced, by the sound of his voice he could collapse any second. "Sire, perhaps we should speak somewhere privately." He said, motioning Uthur back into the room he'd just left. Maids scuttling around before exiting the room with used rags and buckets of water and other miscellaneous things.

"Leave, but I want four guards posted to this door, no one is to be seen coming in or out besides myself and Gaius." He began to head back inside then paused, "Not even Lady Morgana." the guard nodded, setting off to fullfil his instructions. Heading into the room he found his son's prone body laying shirtless, he looked so small amongst the pillows, a cooling rag placed over his chest, his scent glands red and engorged, most likely due to his wolf calling out to it's other half. Hair that had been impatiently pushed out of his face and slicked with sweat, now lay limply against his forehead. The dirt on his face had been cleared by his tears, but otherwise left undisturbed. The wheezing he'd been doing earlier stopped, but now his breathing was coming out in shallow breaths that shook his frame. It was clear his son was sick, he looked close to death.

"Your Highness," the old alpha began, crossing his arms in front of himself with a grim expression. "I regret to inform you but the Prince may not have long." Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes again, another child in his care was dying and there was nothing he could do.

Uthur stumbled backwards, as if the words had physically hurt him, looking to his most trusted advisor he let his sadness show. "How... What...?" He couldn't wrap his head around the news.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Gaius knew that heart break, he knew the feeling all too well. The pain of losing Merlin less than twenty-four hours ago, still present in his mind and heart. "His wolf has lost it's true mate and is now trying to split itself from Arthur's being. There is nothing we can do, not without magic." He said, raising his eyebrow at the King, knowing it was unlikely he would do even that.

Seemingly lost in thought, Uthur allowed himself to think of the possibility. No one had to know, he could offer Gaius freedom for helping, he could go to the druids and hope they're able to bring him back. He could find that Emrys every magical creature he'd killed warned him of. Perhaps he could give up his life in exchange for his son's. 

"What do you propose?" He asked sullenly, surprising not only Gaius but himself as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen hadn't left Gaius' chambers, the loss of her friend too much to bear. Her duties as Morgana's maid servent the furthest thing from her mind, it was as though she were stuck in a nightmare. Her body and mind not catching up with what was happening around her. She couldn't imagine how Gaius felt, it was no secret how much he'd taken to Merlin. In fact, everyone had taken to the lanky, cheery, young man who didn't have a problem telling Arthur when he was acting ridiculous. The brave boy who put himself in danger without thought as long as those around him were spared. Merlin had worked his way into everyone's heart in a matter of days. His smile and quips relied on when things were getting hard, he was always there when people needed and the thought of a day without him was suffocating. The sun began to set, shining dully as if the world was aware of the tragic end of a young life.

Gaius' door burst open, the sound louder than usual in the usually busy room. Guards moved to the side as Gaius snagged the stretcher from the far wall, his face now wiped of emotion as he moved around the room with ease. He instructed the few men to carefully lift Merlin from the sick bed, Gwen finally moving to the side, watching in horror as Merlin's limp body was taken from the room, his head lolling from side to side, cementing in her the fact that he was dead.

"Where are you taking him?" She asked, her voice heavy with grief. "No, wait! Gaius!" She moved to pull him back, not wanting to give up on the omega. Not wanting his prone form to leave her side. "You can't take him!" She shouted, begging. "Please!" Gaius moved to her side, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. 

"It's alright, we're not taking him away. I'm having him moved to Arthur's chambers. Hopefully the bond they share will help them." He took his hand back, "We all know their souls are entwined, now I just hope it will save them both. I don't believe it's their destiny to die yet." giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I must go with them. Get some rest, I'll call for you if anything changes." It was a sentence he'd said a million times, never truly knowing how hard it must have been for a loved one to hear it, until today.

Gwen simply nodded, her tears still streaming down her face. Once the door closed she couldn't help but collapse. Her weak legs folding under her, her knees striking the stone floor hard, sobs being ripped from her chest as she fought to keep them quiet. But none of that mattered, because Merlin was dead. Merlin, the boy who'd been nothing but loyal and kind was gone from the world. She could only wish he knew she didn't mean to be upset with him at the feast.

The walk back to Arthur's chambers was silent, Merlin's distressed scent still clinging to his slim form, the pain and anxiousness making those closest feel nauseous. It was no secret omega's scents were powerful enough to make an army fall to it's knees. Sirs Leon and Anders we're getting the worst of it as the four men carried Merlin. The alphas and betas, resisting the urge to help the omega, as it was too late. Gaius' worry for the knights finally helped him feel something other than devastation.

Once they'd arrived the chambers had been emptied, supplies cleaned up and placed neatly to the side, Arthur changed to his sleep clothes, if you didn't know any better you would think he was asleep. The only unusual thing in the room was Uthur. The king was sitting in his chair, looking defeated, his tired eyes not leaving his son's face. He looked the same as he had 20 years ago when his wife laid in her bed dying. Her body laying unnaturally still, the sheets not making a sound even when she breathed. The silence sure to drive anyone mad.

The scent coming off the raven-haired male finally pulled Uthur from his thoughts, his eyes moving up to look at Gaius. "You're sure this will work?" His desperation clear for anyone to see. Flashes of Uthur begging Gaius to help him gain an heir resurfacing, leaving a bitter taste in the physician's mouth. 

Gaius simply raised his eyebrow, "We can't know for certain My Lord." he helped the guards manoeuver Merlin over. Once they'd been settled Arthur immediately turned on his side, burying his face in Merlin's neck, his arm wrapping around the younger's waist, his leg finding it's way between Merlin's. He had the younger in a secure hold. There was no change, other than now Arthur's unconscious mind and wolf had made everyone out to be an enemy. The prince growling at anyone who came close, there was no reason for his behavior, other than now that he'd gotten his omega he wasn't going to give him up.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaius escorted the king to the hall. "It is best if you wait out here. I do not want to get your hopes up, Sire. This process may take a while." Uthur nodded, understanding what was being said. 

As soon as the door closed Gaius opened his old tome, reading over the passage about the flower, he thought of the spell he had used while making the potion. "Come on, Merlin." He whispered. His hope quickly dwindling. As if by some miracle Merlin began whimpering, gaining the attention of his alpha.

Arthur's growls stopped, instead a soothing rumble started in his chest while his head ducked down to the younger's scent gland. Nosing around the area until he began gently licking it. It was not uncommon for alphas to "groom" the area they would claim, it just showed how much they cared for their mates. Merlin's pained whimpers we're still coming out, his muscles no doubt sore and his body temperature low.

Gaius could only hope the whimpering and grooming meant the boy was coming back around. He wanted to give the two privacy, but couldn't bring himself to look away from his young ward. That changed however when Arthur's rumbling turned into actual words, his alpha and human trying to sooth their omega. Quickly making his way into the hallway, he found the king pacing back and forth. 

"Well?" Uthur demanded.

"Like I said Sire, these things take time." Gaius calmly replied, "I believe we need to leave them alone for a few hours. I will come check on them in a two marks." He motioned for the guards to stand at the door.

The king nodded, addressing the two men. "The only persons allowed in or out are myself and Gaius. Do not enter that room, do not let anyone else enter that room, and under no circumstances are you to let anyone exit that room. You will inform me of any developments." The men nodded, standing in front of the door, instead of in either side. Uthur realizing that was the most he could do turned to Gaius. "Is there nothing more we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire." He replied, "Perhaps it would be best if you were to visit the Lady Morgana, I'm sure she'd like that." He suggested, knowing full well the young woman would be awake and able to calm his nerves.

Uthur nodded, turning towards her chambers.

Gaius watched him go, his own heart heavy with grief. He could only pray that by putting them together it would work. He had no idea what he would do if he lost both boys in the course of a day. Slowly making his way back to his quarters he contemplated the powerful magic used and just who could have done such a thing. It was clear to him whoever poisoned the chalice wasn't after Arthur, but Merlin himself. He couldn't possibly understand who would hold a grudge against the young man.

Rushing to his chamber he was hit by a sudden thought... She would dare come into Camelot would she? She wouldn't put herself into that kind of danger just to seek revenge, unless...?

His train of thought was cut short by the loud sniffles and sobs coming from his work bench. He found Gwen continuing to cry, her red-rimmed eyes shut tight while her head was buried in her hands. "What's happening?" She asked, having heard the alpha come in. "He... He was dead."

"Arthur is with him, I am hoping the bond they share will help aid both of them." He replied with a sigh. "I am not sure that it will work, but we have to hope."

Gwen didn't appear to be listening, her eyes fixed on the bed Merlin had been occupying earlier. "It's my fault. If I had gotten here sooner, if I had gotten here quicker." She mumbled. Gaius moved to her side, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"It was me." He said, "I should have kept after him better. It's my fault." he could hear Gwen's small sobs and could only fight to keep his tears in. His eyes misted over and full of heart break.

They were so caught up in their grief they didn't hear the sound of the door opening, nor the shuffling of unsteady feet. They did however, hear the voice of the young omega. "That's disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself, you're old enough to be her grandfather."

Breaking apart and looking towards the voice, they both smiled widely. There stood Merlin, his legs shaking heavily as he leaned against one of the work tops. His skin still holding a sickly pale, his hair was freshly washed and he wore a very large red shirt that seemed to swallow his thin build, it was clear who it belonged to as the owner was not far behind, his blue eyes tracking Merlin's every move.

"Merlin," Gaius'voice shook, with repressed emotion. "you're alive!"

Gwen had rushed forward to help him sit down. With a goofy smile he looked at his mentor and said, "No I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." earning a chuckle from Arthur and a tear filled half laugh half sob from Gwen. Once he was situated on the bed again, Arthur sitting next to him, his eyes never leaving his mate, Gaius stepped forward.

Unfortunately that was when Gwen had pulled back, the shirt he'd come in wearing sliding down his shoulder to reveal a large bloody bandage. "And what pray-tell is that?" Gaius asked, his eye brow raising as he took in the look of embarrassment from Prince Arthur, but a genuine smile from Merlin.

"This prat is my mate!" He announced, looking at Arthur with barely hidden amusement. The blonde alpha was doing everything in his power to avoid looking at Gaius' eyes. "I couldn't be happier." He whispered, causing everyone to look at him.

"Me too." Arthur confessed. A smile coming to his face as well. It was short lived as Merlin shivered, his wet hair not doing anything to keep the chill of the castle away from him. Without thinking, Arthur got up and went to Merlin's room grabbing a blanket which he immediately wrapped around the raven-haired male's shoulders, sitting behind him to allow Merlin's spent body to lean against him and gain some of his body heat. Merlin let out a small purr, his eyes growing wide and his body stiffening.

Uthur chose that moment to walk in, looking thoroughly chastised. The clicking heels and swish of a gown following his entrance. Morgana came in, looking as regal as ever her long hair hanging loosely around her shoulders with a beautiful lavender colored cape around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Ah, so this is where you've wandered off to." Uther began, his eyes taking in the position of the two.

"Don't." Morgana said, her voice clipped and full of anger. Causing Uthur to snap his mouth shut. It wasn't a rare sight for Morgana to be enraged with Uthur, it was however rare that her ward looked so apologetic. "I am so glad you're alright. I would have checked on you two sooner had been allowed out of my chambers." She seethed, before shooting Merlin a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked, slowly making her approach to the small group, stopping to stand beside Gwen.

"I'm fine." He answered, melting back into Arthur's warmth. Allowing his omega to soak up the affection he'd been craving since he presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Medieval times, time was measured by the marks of a candle, often that's how the church bells were timed. So when Gaius says he'll come back in two marks that's what it means.


End file.
